Broken and Bent
by always unlikely
Summary: What would happen if the world came to an end, but the oldest creatures in existence were to find each other in the midst of the darkness? Would the t-virus conquer them, or will they live on? (Resident Evil: Extinction based) K-Mart/OC pairing :P
1. Changing for the Better

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN RESIDENT EVIL!**

**A/N: Okay, so of course I fell in love with K-Mart and her cuteness, but then thought, 'What would happen if she were a Fae?' So this is what I thought :D Rate and review :P**

* * *

Broken and Bent

Chapter 1: Changing for the Better

K-Mart pressed the record button and sat in a chair, making sure she could be seen by the lens of the handheld video camera. Taking a deep breath, she began to speak, "My name is Elizabeth Dahlia Case. I am seventeen years old and, unfortunately, if you are seeing this, I am not human anymore. The people that I am with believe that I am a Fae, one of the oldest creatures in existence. They believe that my ancestors are Fae. I feel alone. There might not be anyone like me left. I remember growing up among those who would whisper secrets about my family." The girl sighed. "Am I alone in this? The t-virus has taken over…" K-Mart fought the tears that plagued her tear ducts. "If anyone finds this, please. Pray for me." She got up and switched the camcorder off. Sniffling, she removed the tape and wrote, 'PLEASE WATCH,' in black sharpie.

Outside, guns were firing off rounds after rounds of bullets and people were shouting. K-Mart shoved the tape into a sink and her camera into her bag. Slinging it over her shoulder, she flew to the door with superhuman speed. Her eyes darkened to black and her nostrils flared. She couldn't, however, place her finger on the sweet scent drifting toward her nose. She pushed the door open and charged toward the horde of undead, her body quivering with anger. She fought each one of the putrid, flesh-eating mutants, taking her time in prolonging their deaths. Once they had all fallen, she turned her head toward the watermelon-kiwi scent that she had noticed earlier. Laying in the dirt was a small girl, who looked to be about fifteen or sixteen. She was still breathing. K-Mart stumbled over to the blue-haired girl and picked her up. The girl felt warm and her ragged breaths indicated that she was worn out. One look at the girl's face and K-Mart's heart sunk. K-Mart pressed her lips against the girl's sweaty forehead. She had been waiting for this day, but she never thought it would happen during the end of the world. K-Mart stared down at her newly-found mate. 'Tonight,' she thought, 'I have to tell Claire. I can't just lead her on.'

K-Mart carried the girl to the yellow hummer that had been parked next to the bathroom that K-Mart had exited after making her video. Laying her in the back seat, she marched off to find Claire. "Claire, come over here for a second," K-Mart called after spotting the redhead. "Yes K-Mart?" Claire inquired. "It's about us. We can't be together anymore." Claire's face dropped into a heavy frown. "Why not?" Her eyes were beginning to water, advising K-Mart that Claire was on the verge of tears. "I've mated. A young girl. She's a Fae," K-Mart mumbled. Claire's head snapped up. "Oh my god, K-Mart! That's amazing!" Her frown disappeared, leaving a huge grin in its place.

Feeling relieved, K-Mart nodded. "When will I get to meet her?" Claire asked. K-Mart laughed, "Well, I'd like to wait until I've marked her. So that everyone knows she's mine." Claire nodded and kissed K-Mart's cheek. "I'm really happy for you," Claire said, a sad smile on her lips. K-Mart nodded as a voice invaded her mind. 'Where am I?' K-Mart turned to the hummer. "Claire, she's awake. I have to get back to her. I'll see you in the hummer." Claire didn't ask any questions. She simply nodded and turned on her heels, leaving K-Mart standing alone. She quickly bolted to the vehicle where her mate was sitting up. The girl looked up.

Their eyes locked and a soft purr came from the back of K-Mart's throat. The girl looked scared at first, as if she didn't know how to react. Soon, the purring was returned and K-Mart felt a hand cup her cheek. She nuzzled the soft flesh. A soft whisper resonated in K-Mart's ear. "My name is Andy. Andy Petrov Kokochak." K-Mart smiled at the name. "Mine is Elizabeth Dahlia Case, but most people call me K-Mart," she replied. Andy smiled and looked into her mate's neon blue eyes.

"I want to…" K-Mart started. As if reading her mind, Andy nodded and slid back in the seat, giving K-Mart room to get into the vehicle with her. After closing the door behind her, K-Mart hesitantly put her hand on Andy's hip. The blue-haired girl shuddered from the instant spark of excitement she got from the touch. A muffled moan escaped Andy's lips and K-Mart whispered, "We have to keep quiet…" She nibbled on her lover's earlobe. Andy nodded and bit her bottom lip to contain another moan that threatened to break loose. K-Mart leaned in and captured Andy's lips with her own and became breathless at the sensation it left. She licked her love's top lip, asking silently for permission to enter. Granting entrance, Andy opened her mouth and softly moaned at the pleasure she was experiencing as their tongues did a sensual dance.

K-Mart could smell Andy's arousal and instinctively started to tug the smaller girl's shirt over her head. "Can I?" K-Mart asked nervously, eying Andy's soft neck. Andy nodded and tilted her head slightly, giving K-Mart more access. She winced as she felt K-Mart's vampiric canines sink into her neck, then moaned as her tongue glided over pale skin. K-Mart released Andy and smiled. She had never tasted anything so sweet. She pulled off her own shirt and gave a small indication that she wanted Andy to do the same. Andy moved her lips up to K-Mart's beautiful neck, kissing and nipping at her skin, causing K-Mart to moan. Finally, K-Mart felt sharp, pin-like teeth sink into the base of her neck.

After having marked their territories, K-Mart kissed Andy's chest. Andy's nipples were rock hard and almost aching for K-Mart's mouth to take them in. Another moan escaped from Andy as K-Mart teased her lover. K-Mart ran her hands up and down Andy's body, caressing every part of her perfectly built shape. She finally licked the tip of Andy's succulent nipple, earning a low growl of excitement from her mate. K-Mart began to feel her arousal and moaned in response. Andy unbuttoned her pants and rid K-Mart of the clothes that were in her way. K-Mart instinctively did the same, leaving both of them completely naked. The smell Andy's excitement was burning in her nose like fire. She looked down at Andy's glistening folds, licking her lips at the erotic sight. Andy caught her expression, becoming even more turned on. K-Mart dipped her head and lapped up the sweet nectar that made her mouth water. Letting out a loud groan, Andy bucked her hips.

"Holy fuck…," she groaned, watching K-Mart's hungry lips capture her clit. K-Mart then stopped and leaned up to kiss the small girl writhing beneath her on the lips. Deepening the kiss, K-Mart plunged a slender finger past her folds, making Andy screech with pleasure. K-Mart pumped her finger in and out of Andy, being careful so as to not hurt her. As her moans grew louder, K-Mart worked faster, feeling Andy tighten around her finger. Andy's head whipped back and her body arched against the seat as her being was hit by wave after wave of ecstasy from her climax.

K-Mart pulled her finger out and sucked it clean while watching her other half regain her strength. Once she had recovered, Andy flipped them over, her tongue grazing over K-Mart's perky breasts. K-Mart's mouth opened in a silent moan and Andy's lips suckled her nipple like a breastfeeding baby. The low whimpers from K-Mart making Andy to shiver and leaning into K-Mart's body, she ground her hips into K-Mart, causing them both to experience a great deal of ecstasy. As their hips rocked in a steady rhythm, Andy heard K-Mart whisper, "I've been waiting for you…" Andy's lips curled into a smiled as they grinded against each other. Andy could tell that K-Mart was close, so she pulled away and drove two fingers into K-Mart's core. Her orgasm ripped through her body, leaving her breathless and moaning from pure affection flowing through her as Andy pulled out and rested her head on K-Mart's thin shoulder.

They laid there for a few minutes, taking in the heat and passion that was radiating off of each other's beings. K-Mart slowly and gently picked her girlfriend's tired body and placed her on the seat, as to get dressed. Andy, sensing the change, started to do the same. After dressing completely, they stepped out of the hummer and walked hand in hand toward the campfire that had been built some time before. "Hey, come on. I'd like for you to meet some people," K-Mart whispered, only loud enough for Andy to hear. Her soul mate nodded and let K-Mart lead her over to a small group.

"Hey guys!" K-Mart said in a giddy tone. The four people turned and gave a small smile to the blonde. "Hey K-Mart," the redheaded woman said, a twinge of sadness coating her voice. Andy, upon instinct, let out a small growl, causing K-Mart to wrap a strong arm around Andy's waist. "Baby, it's okay," K-Mart whispered to her lover. "That's Claire." Claire stood up and held out her hand to Andy. "You must be the mate. I'm Claire Redfield, the leader of this convoy." Andy reluctantly shook her hand and replied, "Andy Petrov Kokochak." Claire smiled. "Hey, K-Mart, judging by that grin, looks like you just got laid," one of the others stated bluntly. K-Mart blushed furiously and hid behind her partner. Andy chuckled slightly.

"Damn, is it that obvious?" K-Mart whispered into Andy's ear. Her life partner nodded her head and felt K-Mart's hot cheeks pressed against her neck. "Hey, Andy. My name is Carlos. I like your hair," a tall, dark-haired man said, standing up and extending his hand toward Andy. "Thank you." Andy smiled politely and then turned back to K-Mart. "Welcome to the convoy," all four of the members said simultaneously. Andy waved and then walked off, K-Mart by her side. "Finally," K-Mart murmured to herself, "I feel complete."


	2. Drawing A Line

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN RESIDENT EVIL! (I wish I did though... :/) **

**A/N: Uhhhh, so I've written about a chapter a day so you will most likely see some more chapters posted soon. My best friend has been reading and critiquing all of the chapters so they shouldn't be too bad. Also, rate and review, cause I'd really appreciate the criticism and ideas. :D -AU BrandonJaymes P.S. The sexual aspect of my stories come from lovely FanFiction writers that I love hearing from... Red Hope and Mercs2Girl, you guys are the best! Now here's your chapter... ENJOY! :3  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Drawing a Line**

The sun was low in the sky, partially hidden by the city that protruded from the horizon. Gracefully, K-Mart jumped off of the roof of the bus that had been confiscated from a school for the children. She breathed in, hoping to catch a faint whiff of her lover's sweet nectar. She was impatient and didn't like being without her mate.

Andy had volunteered to search the town and refused to let K-Mart go with her. "One of us needs to stay here. They are human; you are a Fae. You can protect them," Andy had said. K-Mart whimpered and hoped that it wouldn't take too much longer.

_In town…_

Andy looked through the old, crumbling buildings that once stood powerful and strong. 'Poor bastards,' she though, looking at the corpses that littered the ground. The city looked as if it had been picked apart by hordes upon hordes of the undead. Going into a hotel, Andy scanned her surroundings, looking through the debris on the lobby floor. A cracked picture frame caught her attention, making Andy gravitate toward it. She picked it up and studied the glossy photograph inside. A family of four was staring straight ahead, all of them smiling. The young children, a boy and a girl, looked to be about six or seven. Their parents, Andy guessed, were in their late thirties.

Andy smiled at the happy thoughts the picture gave her. In the back of her mind, she wished that the years of her early youth were still upon her. She placed the frame, picture inside, into the leather bag she had slung over her shoulder. She quickly moved on and made her way up a staircase that was covered in dust and trash. Reaching the second floor, she opened each door carefully and slowly, killing any undead that lingered inside, trapped by closed doors. Andy knew she was looking for supplies, but she felt drawn to the hotel, as if it were calling out to her.

Cleaning out the second floor, she continued, doing the same for the other nine floors. It was close to midday when she finished, her body aching for contact with her mate. 'I just have to burn the bodies, then I can go back,' she thought. She began gathering the bodies and making a mountain in the center of town. Once she made sure that there were no strays, she lit a match and tossed it onto the pile, sending the corpses into flames. She shuddered as the stench stung her nostrils.

"Claire, come in," she radioed. "Yes Andy?" the woman responded. "I'm making my way back, the city is clean." Andy's finger released the speaker button and she sighed. "Alright, copy that." The silence that followed was unsettling and it unnerved Andy. She turned to the direction of the convoy and sped forward, wanting nothing more than to be in her lover's arms. Spotting her target, Andy bolted into the girl's outstretched arms. "I've missed you," Andy whispered. K-Mart simply nodded and held her tight. The raw affection in the air was cutting the lingering tension like a knife.

K-Mart took in her love's watermelon-kiwi scent and relaxed. With Andy back in her grasp, she felt whole again. Comfort flowed through her thin form, plugging the holes of emptiness that had found in when Andy left. She was all K-Mart could think about. She smiled when she felt Andy's warm lips work in a line up her jaw.

"Hey, fine ass," a male voice said, speaking to K-Mart. Andy's body whipped forward and a low, threatening growl bellowed out from deep within the small girl. Andy stalked toward him until she had the boy backed up against the side of the bus. "If I ever hear you talk to _**my**_ mate like that again, I will not hesitate to rip you limb from limb. Do I make myself clear?" Andy rumbled, her eyes dark and dangerous. The boy weakly nodded and whimpered in pain as his elbows dug into the hot metal.

When he was released, he ran off. K-Mart kissed Andy's temple in an attempt to calm her angered partner. Andy protectively wrapped her arms around K-Mart's waist and nuzzled her chest. "I'm sorry, babe. I just got carried away," she whispered, a hint of worry in her tone. K-Mart chuckled lightheartedly, kissing her girlfriend's head softly. "It's okay, baby. You were only protecting me." K-Mart's strong voice reassured her and gave her confidence. She sighed and whispered, "I love you, Elizabeth." K-Mart's breath caught in her throat. She looked down at her gorgeous partner. "I love you, too." Tears threatened to escape from her eyes.

Looking up, Andy caught a glimpse of K-Mart's unreadable expression. Worried, she quickly drew K-Mart's lips to hers, hoping that K-Mart would forget what was on her mind. Feeling K-Mart's hand trail up her side, she relaxed. Andy opened her mouth as K-Mart's tongue traced her top lip. She moaned softly, making K-Mart drag her hand down to her pants button.

"Not here, babe." Andy grabbed K-Mart's wrist as her mate growled in frustration. She led her into the bathroom and kicked open the largest stall, pushing K-Mart against the wall and locking the stall door. K-Mart groaned in delight as Andy left soft kisses on her collar bone. Soon they cleared themselves of the restricting fabric they were clothed in and clung to each other, passion blazing between them. Pushing K-Mart harder into the wall, Andy's soft hand gravitated toward K-Mart's pulsing center. She could feel the wet clit throbbing as each stroke almost threw her lover off the edge.

A loud moan escaped K-Mart's lips a Andy thrust her fingers past her wet, dripping folds. Andy steadied her pace, giving her time to adjust to the pleasure. "Fuck me…" The words were like music to Andy's ears. "That can be done," she said with an evil smirk glowing dangerously on her face. A small whimper came from K-Mart, giving Andy the impression that she was enjoying herself. "Faster…Andy," K-Mart groaned. Andy fingered her lover faster, her hand shaking in anticipation for what would happen next. Arching her back against the cold wall, K-Mart shuddered as the initial shock of her high wore off. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to regain her balance.

She felt a soft nip on her hip and opened her eyes to find Any closing the gap between her aching core and Andy's watering mouth. A gasp leaked out of her mouth and she bit her lip hard, causing her mate to groan from her position on her knees. Andy stood up and pressed her body against K-Mart and started to rock her hips in a slow, gentle rhythm. K-Mart stopped her and turned them around so that Andy's back dug into the concrete bricks of the wall.

She began to grind her hips into Andy, getting an extraordinary amount of pleasure from the gentle strokes. She shook her head and focused on the squirming angel against the wall. As her moans grew louder, K-Mart worked harder and faster. Andy hit climax and the orgasm rippled through her body like a droplet of water ripples in a pond. She shivered, her shallow breaths heating the air. The two girls clung to each other, their body heat creating an invisible blanket around them.

K-Mart began to pull away, but Andy stopped her. "Let's stay like this for a few more minutes," she whispered, her breathing still heavy and irregular. K-Mart nodded and went back to basking in her mate's glorious form. Andy started to drift into a dreamlike state until she was jolted awake by a light knock on the bathroom door. Claire's voice filtered through the walls, "Girls, get out here. We're leaving!" K-Mart groaned in discontent. They got dressed and darted out the door.

The bright yellow hummer was shaking with vibrations from the ignited engine. Claire sat in the front seat, an unreadable expression on her face. K-Mart and Andy took the back seat and Andy ended up wrapped in K-Mart's arms as she leaned back against the window. They both fell asleep soon after, smiles plastered on their faces.


	3. Holding Ground

******Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil :c**

**A/N: Okay so, SORRY YOU GUYS! I didn't mean for it to take this long to upload the chapter, but it's finally here and so are the holidays! I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving! So a few things, I'll be uploading another chapter today because I already have them finished, but the next one will be longer! Also, rate and review because I'm running out of chapter ideas! Anyways, on with the story XD**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Holding Ground**

Small whimpers came from the backseat, startling Claire. She looked into the rearview mirror to find Andy tossing and turning in K-Mart's arms, obviously having a bad dream. K-Mart felt the sudden movements and awoke from her peaceful slumber. K-Mart, Claire observed, was whispering something into the distressed girl's ear and in the blink of an eye, Andy was sleeping peacefully again. "What did you say to her?" Claire whispered gently, studying K-Mart's face. "I said, 'Fur mich, meine liebe, better schlafen.'" K-Mart smiled at the confused face Claire looked at her with. "It means, 'For me, my love, sleep better,'" she stated, feeling accomplished.

German had been K-Mart's best subject in school, her other classes not captivating her enough. Claire just looked forward and slowed the hummer down as they drove within city limits. Andy had done a good job of cleaning the place; the city was barren and the sand-covered streets were desolate. K-Mart shook Andy awake and kissed her sweat-covered brow in consolation. As the vehicle came to a stop, Andy opened her mouth and spoke, "I found a few apartment buildings, a hotel, and some houses. If you'd like I could show you the houses. We could take shelter in them for the night." Her voice was hoarse, indicating that she had just woken up from a deep sleep.

Claire nodded and the three of them exited the metal beast. Taking the lead, Andy led them around town, pointing out the individual houses for Claire to inspect. After a few minutes of silence, Claire spoke up, "These are nice. They're perfect for the children." Andy smiled and took them back to the rest of the convoy. As Claire wandered off toward the group of children that had gathered outside the bus, Andy turned to K-Mart. Her face flushed lightly as she stared at K-Mart's neck. Her partner smiled, sensing her hunger and pulled her close, tilting her neck to give Andy access to her sweet venom.

A light pinch told K-Mart that Andy was feeding. A smile crossed her lips and a moan bubbled up as she felt Andy's tongue gliding across her silky skin. When Andy was satisfied, she tilted her own neck, letting K-Mart quench her own thirst. When the two were full and their hunger had subsided, walked hand in hand to the building Andy had claimed for them.

The house was nice. Furnished lightly, the bedroom was their favorite place. K-Mart scouted the house, looking into each room briefly before moving on to the next. Pictures hung on the walls and littered the small tables. A magnificent fireplace complimented the soft, cream-colored walls. "Andy, look at this place! It's gorgeous!" she exclaimed.

Andy shuffled into the grand hall, checking the floor to make sure it was safe. "This is our place. Our home," Andy said, turning to K-Mart, who had appeared right beside her moments ago. K-Mart smiled and nodded. The mansion was massive and the backyard was very expansive. The pair made their way into a large game-room where an extravagant flat-screen television and more than seven different game consoles captured their gaze. Bookshelves covered the walls, all of them filled with videogames. A large pool table sat collecting dust and the glass wall on the right side gave them a gorgeous view of the untainted farmlands that laid beyond the city limits.

"God, I can live in this room and be completely happy," Andy said as she plopped into a large, blue beanbag. K-Mart giggled and slid open the glass door that would've been hidden to a human. Walking out onto the balcony, K-Mart felt a small, gentle breeze. It was a beautiful day and the air was clean. 'No undead, no worries,' K-Mart thought to herself. She leaned against the railing and stared over the trees.

Andy had already hooked up the Xbox and was playing Resident Evil 5 while K-Mart was enjoying the view of the hills and the farm animals munching on overgrown grass. "Fuck! No, get out of the goddamn way!" The sudden, rage-filled words startled K-Mart and brought her back into reality. She turned to look at her partner, who was on the edge of her seat staring angrily at the images on the T.V. screen. She laughed softly at her mate's aggressiveness toward the game.

"Andy, sweetheart. It's just a game," K-Mart chuckled. Andy paused the game and smiled. After going back to playing, Andy sighed. K-Mart turned back to the open land, taking in all of it's untarnished beauty. Since the outbreak, K-Mart had not seen much of anything that wasn't destroyed, dead, or falling apart due to lack of maintenance. The amazing view gave K-Mart chill bumps.

It began to get dark and K-Mart estimated that it was about seven o'clock in the evening. The girls had moved their stuff to the bedroom and settled in for the night. Lighting a few candles, Andy set up a romantic dinner for them. They, of course, didn't need to eat, but it made them seem more human. The couple enjoyed grilled salmon with rice and vegetables, all cooked to perfection by Andy. K-Mart was thoroughly surprised at the generous amount of food and gratefully accepted the romantic gesture from Andy. K-Mart finally spoke after a long, peaceful silence had shrouded the table, "Andy?" Andy looked up at her partner, silently asking her to continue. "What…was your family like?" she asked softly. Andy opened her mouth, "My mom was a bitch. She was always trying to get rid of me. I didn't really know my father. I had a sister; she was adopted and she was a little over seven years older than me. I don't know what happened to her, but I hope that wherever she is, she's safe…" K-Mart's mouth went dry and she saw the pain in her lover's eyes.

Getting out of her chair, K-Mart gracefully moved to pick her broken mate up. The Fae's trembling form broke her heart; seeing Andy like this was unbearable. As tears began to fall from Andy's neon-blue eyes, K-Mart held her tightly and began humming a soft melody into her ear. Andy's soft, gentle sobs died out and her breathing slowed; K-Mart knew she had fallen asleep. She kissed Andy's forehead and moved her into the bedroom, where she undressed herself, along with Andy. She then folded back the covers on the queen-sized bed and tucked Andy in, putting Andy's head on her chest and wrapping her arms around the sleeping beauty. The quiet house was now filled with memories that would never be forgotten. The silence was full of open wounds that would never heal. K-Mart closed her eyes and fell into a dream, or maybe, a nightmare.


	4. Iridescent

******Disclaimer: I don't own RE though I wish I did**

**A/N: This chapter was inspired by one of my favorite songs, Iridescent by Linkin Park. I don't own anything except the fictional characters in this story, but I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**No copyright infringement intended!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Iridescent**

"Run, K-Mart!" Claire screamed. The huge beast charged toward her with unbelievable speed. The impact of the hit sent Claire flying into a wooden sign with as much force as an eighteen-wheeler. K-Mart sped over and looked at the redhead's pained face.

_ You were standing in the wake of devastation…_

_ You were waiting on the edge of the unknown…_

_ With the cataclysm raining down, Insides crying, "Save me now…"_

_ You were there, impossibly alone…_

Tears poured down K-Mart's face as she watched the life slip out of Claire's body.

_ Do you feel cold and lost in desperation? _

_ You build up hope, but failure's all you've known…_

_ Remember all the sadness and frustration…_

_ And let it go…_

K-Mart held Claire's hand, feeling it grow ice cold in her own palm.

_ Let it go…_

"Claire," K-Mart sobbed. "Please, Claire… Don't leave me…" Her voice cracked and she drew Claire into her lap. Alice was behind them fighting the monster that had torn the life from Claire's fragile being.

_ And in a burst of light that blinded every angel,_

_ As if the sky had blown the heavens into stars. _

_ You felt the gravity of tempered grace, falling into empty space._

_ No one there to catch you in their arms…_

K-Mart felt the anger bubble up inside her. The giant roared and K-Mart matched it with a low snarl.

_ Do you feel cold and lost in desperation? _

_ You build up hope, but failure's all you've known…_

_ Remember all the sadness and frustration…_

_ And let it go… Let it go._

Picking herself up off the ground, K-Mart dusted off her pants and shirt. Her eyes were pitch-black and her knuckles became white. She raced toward the bastard and pounced.

_ Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_

_ You build up hope, but failure's all you've known…_

_ Remember all the sadness and frustration…_

_ And let it go…_

She snapped its neck and ripped it limb from limb. She screeched in pain at her loss and continued her torture. Finally, the creature lay strewn in various parts on the ground; K-Mart whined. Alice picked up Claire's body and moved slowly toward a bridge in the distance, allowing K-Mart to have one last glance.

_ Let…it…go…_

K-Mart awoke in a cold sweat. Andy had woken up two hours before and was now trying to calm the distraught girl in bed with her. "Baby, it's okay. It was just a dream," Andy whispered softly. K-Mart whimpered and Andy let out a protective growl. She could tell that whatever she had dreamt about had upset her partner greatly. She felt K-Mart nuzzle her neck. A soft purr escaped Andy's lips, resonating in K-Mart's sensitive ears.

Soft kisses were planted along Andy's thin jawline and hands rested on her sides. Shortly after, Andy felt sharp teeth nip at her neck. "Ahh…baby," Andy moaned. K-Mart looked into Andy's identical blue eyes and smiled when she saw the smirk on her lover's face. She moved her hands down to rest them on Andy's thighs, drawing shapes on the soft fabric of her jeans. Andy could smell the arousal from her mate, which made matters worse. She was jerked from her daze when she felt K-Mart tugging on her shirt. She lifted her arms and watched as K-Mart discarded the tee onto the hardwood floor.

Her nipples were extremely hard, as if they had been frozen for a year. Every touch sent Andy into oblivion and as K-Mart's lips brushed against her perky breast, she couldn't help the moan that slipped off her tongue. K-Mart's smooth tongue glided over soft skin as her hands unbuttoned Andy's tight-fitting jeans. Her mouth released its victim for a fraction of a second, just long enough to pull Andy's jeans and boy-shorts off. K-Mart licked Andy's tight pussy, extending the pleasure for both of them by leaving her tongue on Andy's aching, tender clit.

Andy almost screamed as K-Mart went down on her. She felt the need to rip K-Mart's clothes off with such lust that she grabbed onto the light-gray shirt and heard a satisfying tear as she jerked her hand upward. K-Mart giggled and moved up to capture Andy's full lips with her own. Andy played with a belt loop on K-Mart's pants as her tongue traced the blonde's bottom lip, pleading for entrance. K-Mart opened her mouth and moaned as her tongue did an enticing dance inside Andy's mouth. Without breaking the kiss, Andy stripped her partner down.

"Wanna take a shower?" K-Mart whispered, biting her lip anxiously. Andy nodded and in less than ten seconds, they were in the giant glass shower with Andy up against the door, K-Mart's hips grinding into Andy's. Her loud moans filled the enclosed space and blended with her partner's groans of pleasure. The water from the showerhead beat down on K-Mart's back.

K-Mart let out a small growl as Andy's nails dug into her shoulder blades. They were both so close that they clung to each other to keep their balance. The orgasms that they experienced were far more erotic than the previous ones that they had shared. Andy's lips sucked on K-Mart's small collarbone.

As the two stood in the warm cascade of water raining down around them, they murmured soft promises to each other. "I love you, Elizabeth," Andy sighed, finally regaining her strength. "I love you, too, Andy." K-Mart's soft, wet hand gripped Andy's sides as she pulled away to kiss her girlfriend's flushed cheek. Andy felt her skin grow hot with embarrassment and she accidentally drew blood from K-Mart's earlobe. She carefully watched as the wound closed within seconds. She smiled at the thought of the scratches on K-Mart's back from her nails puncturing the soft skin. "Babe, I must've fucked up your back really good, because the scratch-marks are still there," Andy smirked. K-Mart shrugged, a huge grin on her face. Andy snickered. "Well, isn't that a shame," K-Mart said sarcastically. The pair laughed simultaneously.

The water began to drop its warm temperature and the girls stepped onto the cool, tiled floor and wrapped themselves up in fuzzy towels, drying off quickly. Dropping their warm barriers, they moved into the bedroom and picked out their outfits for the day. Andy grabbed a thin, green half-shirt that showed off her toned stomach and tight skinny jeans with bright green converse sneakers to match. K-Mart chose a form-fitting purple tank top, thin jean booty shorts, and small purple flats. After they had settled on how they would wear their hair, they floated down the stairs and went into the kitchen to eat breakfast. They both picked out red apples and took small, ant-like bites. K-Mart's stomach growled and Andy smiled, moving closer to K-Mart and tilting her head for K-Mart to sink her teeth into her veins.

As K-Mart fed, Andy felt her stress disappear, as if K-Mart's fangs were sucking it right out of her body. She smiled and hummed a soft melody that caused K-Mart to stop and look up in confusion at her partner. Andy laughed and led K-Mart into the music room she had discovered the day before. She sat down on the stool of an elegant, black grand piano and played a song that sounded familiar to K-Mart. As K-Mart closed her eyes, Andy began to sing.

_ You were standing in the wake of devastation,_

_ You were waiting on the edge of the unknown. _

_ With the cataclysm raining down, Insides crying, "Save me now."_

_ You were there, impossibly alone._

_ Do you feel cold and lost in desperation? _

_ You build up hope, but failure's all you've known._

_ Remember all the sadness and frustration,_

_ And let it go, let it go…_

_ And in a burst of light that blinded every angel,_

_ As if the sky had blown the heavens into stars,_

_ You felt the gravity of tempered grace, falling into empty space._

_ No one there to catch you in their arms._

_ Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_

_ You build up hope, but failure's all you've known._

_ Remember all the sadness and frustration,_

_ And let it go, let it go…_

K-Mart's head snapped up. "Andy, I… I heard this song in my dream." Andy nodded slightly and finished.

_ Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_

_ You build up hope, but failure's all you've known._

_ Remember all the sadness and frustration,_

_ And let it go,_

_ Let…it…go…_

Andy stood up and said softly, "I was singing it this morning." K-Mart's face fell as the memory of the nightmare flooded her mind. She broke down and fell to her knees. Andy wrapped herself around her hurting mate. "Baby, it's okay. You're okay, I'm okay. Everyone else is okay," Andy whispered into her ear. K-Mart's whimpers finally disappeared and Andy relaxed. "It's a beautiful song," K-Mart mumbled into Andy's shirt. "One of my favorites," Andy replied. "It was the only song that could describe every part of me." K-Mart sighed and picked herself up off the floor. Andy smiled and led her out of the music room and outside onto the porch.

The convoy was hanging out in small groups around town and the leader had found her way into an old Quikee Mart. Andy watched as the fire-headed woman disappeared into the small gas station. Andy knew what she was looking for, but doubted that she would find any. Her thoughts went toward K-Mart, who was now sitting in a worn out chair on the far left side of the porch. 'She looks happy,' Andy thought to herself. K-Mart swung her legs around and looked out onto the town, taking in everyone's movements. She sighed after a while and closed her eyes, beginning to nap lightly. The first peaceful dream since the outbreak started.


End file.
